Never Been Rejected Before
by FlameWater
Summary: Yamamoto has never been rejected before at all for anything, but then a male transfer student from Italy shows up. Yamamoto befriends Tsuna after being saved by him and he also befriends a baby named Reborn. His life has changed.


**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Yamamoto's View in this Fanfic.**

**Never Been Rejected Before**

**By Flamewater**

I have not ever been rejected before in my life. My father encourages me and my classmates do not reject me. I'm good at Baseball and to be honest I feel like the only thing I'm good at is playing baseball, but it doesn't bother me. After all I enjoy and love playing baseball.

However that changes when a male transfer student from Italy with silver hair, narrowed eyes, and I wondered why he kicked Tsuna's desk.

I decided to try talking with Gokudera, a smile on my lips, and thought he needed someone to talk with since he is new. Came from Italy and more than likely doesn't know anyone here at all.

"_**Get the hell away smiling idiot."**_

He rejected my kind words, smile, and gesture. First time getting rejected and it felt pretty good along with making me smile brighter before leaving. It was nice, felt amazing, and some would find it odd that I would feel happy about being rejected, but it was the first time in my life.

I didn't understand Gokudera's sudden mood switch for he was now talking, smiling, and looking at Tsuna with cheerful eyes. Gokudera is a pretty funny guy.

I recall that I think it was the other day or something that Gokudera had kicked Tsuna's desk. I heard a few classmates muttering that Tsuna must be Gokudera's Bitch or something.

It is P.E class, I noticed that Gokudera was not there, and Tsuna looked depressed. To be honest I have noticed a change in Tsuna and I tend to observe people from time to time. I recall the Kendo Battle and The Volleyball Tournament he has become a bit amazing.

"_**Isn't it alright? Just join our team."**_

That is what I told Tsuna and some classmates had protested briefly and I just smiled along with saying two sentences.

"_**Well if Yamamoto is saying so."**_

They accept it and didn't reject it. So Tsuna was on my team, we lost, and to me it didn't matter a whole lot since that was not a real game. Plus I love Baseball it is my life. I decided to help Tsuna with the clean up and he reconfirmed my belief of practicing a lot more. I practiced a lot, ignored how my arm was aching, and practiced even more for I want to get better.

I ended up breaking my arm and I felt as if my world had crashed down. Baseball is everything to me, it is something that I do not fail at, and without baseball in my life. What is the point of even living? Will my broken arm heal correctly? Will I be able to play baseball again? Several questions flooded my mind, made my head ache, and I closed my eyes.

"_**If I'm going to die then I should have done it with my dying will."**_

Those were Tsuna's words to me and I had been planning to jump off of the school roof, but with those words it made me stop and think about what I was going to do which was throw my life away. I grabbed him, we fell, and in the end I became friends with Tsuna. It doesn't matter what others might say, but I doubt they will talk.

Before I knew it my broken arm has healed a bit and Gokduera called me out for some reason. He was silent, glaring at me, and his expression looked annoyed. I wonder why he looked so frustrated?

"_**You should drink more milk. Frustration is usually caused by the lack of calcium."**_

I had decided to give Gokudera some friendly advice and wondered briefly if he would take my advice. I met a baby named Reborn, the Mafia of game was pretty fun, and I saved Tsuna.

"_**Good Job."**_

That was what Gokudera said to me after the Mafia game, he said that he would be 'The Tenth's Right Arm', and had such a serious expression on his face. I smiled and decided to tease him. Gokudera got rather worked up and it was pretty funny along with being fun. I'm friends with Tsuna and Gokudera along with the baby Reborn.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
